The Sundering
by Larania Drake
Summary: I don't know what forced me to write this strange fic, but it happened. I have crossed Animorphs, with DBZ! Not responsible for allergic reactions after reading.
1. Default Chapter Title

****

The Sundering 

Disclaimer: DBZ ain't mine, and I make no money from this. Animorphs belongs to Scholastic. This, since I have no clue about the actual beginnings of the Saiya-jin Species, is my attempt to try and make some method to this madness. Also, if the two species were able to breed, then they would have to have some kind of common background. Plus, if they could have similar attacks, and powers, then it would make even more sense.

I'm rambling.

Yes, this is another crossover, but I think it means that whatever brainpower I had left has finally succumbed to the ravages of caffeine...

"Long and long ago, the Saiya-jins were once human. They lived on Earth, had no tails, and didn't live for the joy of the kill. They did not evolve the way that they thought. At least, not naturally."

"MOM!" shouted thirteen-year-old Bra Briefs, who was searching for her old _gi_. "Have you seen my old sparing clothes?"

Bulma Briefs, her mother, a.k.a. the richest woman in the world, sighed, and wondered if her daughter would ever stop shouting across the house. She was in her lab, and really didn't want to be disturbed at that moment.

"Honey, have you checked the laundry?" Bulma shouted back, trying to keep her eyes on the delicate piece of machinery that was her current project.

"Yes, I did, and I-" Bulma could hear her scrounging around in the laundry room again, and then letting out a whoop, "I found it!"

"Told you," Bulma said under her breath.

"I heard that," said Bra, looking at her mother from a view of two feet above her. Bra, being part Saiya-jin, could fly. 

"So, I take it that you and Pan are going to go for another bout once your Dad gets out of the gravity room?" Bulma asked, as Bra started to change into her workout clothes.

"Yeah, but we'll keep if friendly. Not like Dad and Goku," she said, grinning toothily.

"I hope not," her mother sighed, and looked her daughter over. "I'm about to regret that you asked your father to train you."

"Ahh, Mom, Pan's Dad trains her!"

"And you must keep up with her no matter what?"

Bra vigorously shook her head, and walked over to the door of the gravity room.

"Oh, dear, now there are three of them!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bra looked at her watch, which she was about to stuff into her purse and leave beside the door. Pan was late.

She huffed in annoyance. This was more than a little friendly sparing, despite what she had told her mother. She had told Pan that she had a crush on Goten, and Pan had told him, in front of Trunks! Now, whenever she tried to talk to him, Trunks would immediately start humming the wedding march. This time, she would get Pan back!

Her father was taking a longer time than usual as well. That was no surprise. Goku had been too busy to spar today, and that always got him down, and made him retreat to the gravity room. Of course, Mighty Prince Vegeta would never admit that he missed sparring. Oh, no. He would just complain that there was no one worthy to spar with him!

She giggled at the thought, in fact, the idea of her high and mighty father, whom she loved dearly, showing _any_ emotion like friendship made her laugh so hard that she didn't notice when the humming from the gravity room stopped. She had doubled over, and tears of mirth rolled down her face when the door opened.

"What's so funny, brat?" Vegeta asked, as he looked at his giggling daughter. He knew that he favored her over her brother, but that was because of how she was conceived. She was also the image of her mother. He knew, deep where he would never have admitted it out loud, that he had made a mistake with Trunks, so he was trying to do a better job with Bra. Not that it was easy.

His tone was considerably nicer than it could have been, so she didn't get mad that he had called her 'brat', in fact, he called her that all the time. (His other name for her was Princess.)

"Nothing!" she gasped, trying to stifle her giggles.

Hmphing and muttering about strange human emotions, Vegeta left her, and Bra walked into the gravity chamber to start doing some warm ups. She could handle the room at fifty gees, easily, and her father said that she had the potential to do more.

Doing warm-ups, then following them up with katas, she started to break a light sweat. Soon she was lost in her fighting dance, spinning and kicking, enjoying the feel of her muscles sliding under her skin. It almost made up for her annoyance with her best friend.

It was so easy, that Bra looked over at the dial on the generator. Suddenly, the gravity tripled, and suddenly felt the intense heat that came from it, and she fell unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta had decided that it would be fun to go annoy his mate after his workout. She had been in her lab for as long as he had been training, and if she didn't do something else soon, she would probably get a permanent crick in her neck. Not to mention there would be no one to make dinner.

Moving silently into the lab, he noticed that she was fiddling with some wires. He couldn't tell what it was that she was working on at that point, but she was totally absorbed. He would never tell her, but she looked extremely cute when she did that.

Getting right up behind her, he blew a puff of air right at her neck…

"AHHH!" she screamed, her hand that had a small welder in it jerking wildly into the air, and for once, when she let go of it, Vegeta failed to catch it. It sailed over their heads, and hit something with a loud _thud_. 

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled, her voice going high, even after all these years. "What the hell do you think that you are doing!"

He was about to answer, when they noticed what it was that the welder had hit. The controls to the gravity chamber, pushing the generators up to the highest gravity that they could sustain. Then, the flame, which had not gone out, started to burn into the generator itself.

"The gravity room!" they said in unison. Then it clicked, as they remembered who was going to be using that room-

"BRA!" they screamed, rushing over, and trying to get into the chamber before-

**BOOM!**

~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where am?" Bra muttered, wondering why she had this awful headache. She couldn't remember anything, and that was weird. Maybe her Mom had forgotten to get her up in time for school, and Trunks had come in and was pouring cold water in her bed, or-

"Could I be sick?" she wondered. Her half-alien heritage meant that she didn't get sick very easily, but it had happened a couple of times. Because it was so hard for her to get ill, when she did, it was generally miserable.

She tried opening her eyes, but the bright light shining from somewhere made her head hurt so much that she immediately closed them again. When she closed them, the headache faded, but she became more aware of aching everywhere else. Swearing, and using some of her Father's Saiya-jin curses, she did her best to ignore the pain, and hoped that she figured out what was going on.

For a while, she thought she had gone to sleep. Then, she heard the sound of kids her age. Keeping her eyes closed, and hoping that it was some kind of weird hallucination, she tasted their _ki_. For the most part, all of them had normal levels, except-

Sitting upright so suddenly, and snapping her eyes open, Bra tried to find the source of the overwhelmingly powerful _ki_ that she had sensed. It was then that she realized she was sprawled out on a roof. It was about time for school to get out, wherever she was, and that was the reason for the brightness. Afternoon sunlight slanted down, and it was angled to where it almost seemed to be aiming for her eyes.

"Crap," she muttered, getting to her feet. Looking over the ledge, she looked at the kids as they either got on the bus or started to walk, or were getting rides from their parents. 

The memories of what had happened started to come back, but they were hard to make sense of. 

Bra was wondering where the source of _ki_ that she was sensing was coming from. It was the only thing that made any sense to her, and so she was desperate to follow it. Jumping off the roof, she landed, and saw a little black girl and a girl with almost SSJ blond hair.

Bra blinked. Surely _they _weren't the source of the _ki_ that she had sensed?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They had gotten on a bus together, and Bra had done her best to keep from being noticed, although her confusion about what was going on was making her tail lash around behind her.

Bra stiffened when that thought crossed her mind. Looking over her shoulder, she gaped at what she saw.

_When did my tail grow back?_

It was utterly bizarre, seeing the tail that you had been told that you had, but had been removed, wriggle and wave behind you.

"Uh, is it just me, or does that girl have a tail?" she heard from it front of her.

Whipping her head around, Bra saw two boys staring at her. She didn't say anything, because at that moment, when she tasted their _ki_, she realized that they seemed to have the massive amounts that she had sensed in those girls. Even stranger, though, was that they seemed to be completely unaware of the fact.

"Um," Bra said intelligently, knowing that her parents would be really proud of that. "I- um, would you believe I had no idea how it got there?"

Pulling up her shirt, Bra curled her tail around her waist, and tucked her shirt over it. She knew that she had to look strange, a girl with blue hair, in a workout _gi_, standing near a school.

The boy that hadn't spoken yet just looked at her, his face completely blank. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Bra snapped, evading him easily. She had her father's temper, even if she was better at hiding it then her brother.

Turning and walking away, she hoped to get out of sight, so she could take to the air.

"Hey, tail-girl! Where are you going?" shouted the loud one, and he tried to grab her. He succeeded in getting a hold of her tail instead.

This stopped her cold.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. My. TAIL!" she yelled.

Not thinking about it, she punched him.

He flew the air, and fell with a very nice _thump_. 

Turning, she ran out of the schoolyard. She had had no idea where she was going, but if it was away, then it worked for her.

Dashing behind a wall, she took off.

Holy- Jake, that girl just flew off! shouted Tobias, who had been coming over to see his friends. In fact, he was so surprised that he hit a tree.

"Tobias!" shouted Jake, and he and Marco ran over to him.

Hello, good citizen, I shall now leave so that I might fight the forces of- rambled Tobias, who seemed to think he was Superman at that moment. 

Picking him up, Jake wrapped the confused bird in his coat.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Marco, who hadn't heard Tobias' first yelp of surprise. His voice was slurred because of the split lip that he had. His jaw ached.

"I think he flew into a tree. Let's get him to Cassie's so we can find out what he was yelling about."

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ah, man, I don't think that I've ever bled this much before in my life!" whined Marco as they carried the insensible Tobias into the barn. Marco was mourning his shirt, which had gotten a little stained. 

"It's just a split lip, Marco," said Rachel, who had gone home with Cassie that day. They had a science project that they had to work on.

"Yeah, well, do you want one? Then you can see what it'll do to your clothes."

They glared at each other.

Whoa, whoa, what happened? asked Tobias finally, when he had stopped muttering about green kryptonite. 

"You flew into a tree."

I did? It was right after seeing some blue haired girl take off into the air. I swear, that was the strangest thing that I have ever seen in my life. That's saying something.

"I think he still thinks he's Superman," commented Marco flatly.

"We saw that girl, man. You know that she was weird. She had a blue, furry tail," snapped back Jake.

"A tail?" asked Rachel, skeptically. Then she laughed. "I think Ax would approve."

I didn't see any tail, but I swear, she flew! Like Superman, up, up and away!

"Alright, could this have something to do with the yeerks?" asked Jake, who was trying to get them to do something productive.

"What would a flying girl have to do with the yeerks?" asked a familiar voice from a corner.

It was Erek, and all the Animorphs wanted to give a collective groan. The only time that he ever showed up was when something bad was about to happen.

Erek laughed when he saw their expressions. "No, I'm here to get a homework assignment from Jake. I tried his house, and when he wasn't there, I figured that here would be the next place to check."

"What's this about a girl with a tail?"

Marco, who was nursing his sore face, tried to talk, but his jaw was swelling up into some pretty purple colors.

Cassie went to get him some ice.

"We were coming home from school, when we saw this girl in a karate outfit, with a tail swinging around behind her. We tried to talk to her, but she got annoyed and left; Marco grabbed her tail, and she punched him. Then, Tobias hit a tree, and started thinking that he was Superman."

I did not! I saw her take off, hit a tree, then started thinking that I was Superman!

"I knew it," muttered Erek, looking at them all. "I knew that someday, one of you would loose it."

"Could somebody go get Ax? I think that he should be in on this," said Rachel, who was doing her best not to burst out laughing.

Um, okay, said Tobias, who tried to take off, but nearly hit the rafters.

Shaking her head, Rachel morphed, and flew away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, this place is definitely not Satan City," Bra muttered to herself. Beneath her where places and buildings that weren't the slightest familiar to her. It was nightfall, and the darkness that spread with the fall of the sun gave her enough cover to keep her from being noticed, she hoped.

Landing on a roof, Bra felt her stomach give a thunderous growl.

"Great, I bet that they don't take the same money that I have here, and I didn't have any in my pockets in the first place!"

Taking off again, and hoping that she might be able to find some food, somehow, she didn't notice the full moon…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That can't be right, said Ax flatly.

"What do you mean?" asked Marco, who was trying to balance a book on his head. He was bored out of his mind.

I mean, what you just described was a Saiya-jin. They're myths.

"What," said Rachel, sarcasm lacing her voice, "like Ellimists?"

Ax sweat-dropped. (Yeah, if I'm going to write a crossover, some things are going to crossover!)

They were a race of ruthless killers, some of the best the Galaxy had ever known. I didn't place much interest in myths in school, he finished crossly.

"Tell us what you know about them."

They, well, they- Ax abruptly wished that he had a human voice so that he could lower it.

Theylookedalotlikehumans.

"Huh?"

They looked, and acted, a lot like humans. That was why I didn't pay much attention to them in class. They were extremely strong, they could fly, but also universally had black hair and eyes.

"Why did you think that they were myths?"

Because no one who met them survived. There were only vague rumors, and they had always come from non-Andalite species. How could be trust them?

"Right, how can we trust them?" sneered Rachel.

"Guys, you have got to see this!" shouted Cassie as she ran into the barn. They all looked at her urgently, and she ran back to her house. 

Looking at each other, they decided to follow, leaving Ax in the barn.

What they saw on the TV was something that they would have never thought possible.

To be continued…

Author's note: I just started watching DBZ, and while I like it a lot, I don't really know enough of the details, so this is the best I could do. My apologies to those purists out there that have to have all the Japanese honorifics. I don't know enough Japanese to get them right, although I am going to try to take that class later. Will my insanity know no end? You'll just have to find out. MWHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Sundering 2: Big Monkey in Little City

** **

Disclaimer: Animorphs belongs to Scholastic, while DBZ belongs to Funimation, and someone else that I don't know how to spell.

To those that are purists, I apologize, because I haven't been able to see any DBZ but the dub, and all the Japanese I know is restricted to 'baka'. Sorry, but I will do my best to write a good story.

"So, now we have giant rampaging monkeys to worry about!" shouted Jake, when they had retreated into the barn.

They had decided that it probably had nothing to do with the yeerks; it wasn't there style. There was no reason for them to do a remake of King Kong.

"Uh, now what?" Marco asked, looking over at their 'glorious leader'.

They all looked at each other in confusion, but did the only thing that they could. They got into bird morph, and decided to see if they had any useful morphs against a large, bloodthirsty ape.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bra didn't know what was going on. She only knew that one moment she had been flying along, looking at the gloriously full moon, and feeling this wonderful sensation of _wildness._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The monkey monster was smashing another car.

It had thrown a semi into one of the skyscrapers that was in front of it, and was climbing up another. There was no sense to its glowing eyes, other than the joy that could be heard in its roar.

We are going up against _that? shouted Marco, wondering if he should run and hide. There was a murmur from the others, as they thought the same thing._

I guess this means fighting morphs, said Jake, his voice in too-calm-mode. He only got like that when he was scared out of his wits.

Ax, do you have any idea what that is? 

I have never heard of anything like that before, Prince Jake. I have only seen creatures like that on earth.

You think that they yeerks might have been experimenting on something and it got away from them? Some kind of super-controller?

Don't say that! You might give them ideas!

Everyone sweat-dropped.

We don't know where is came from, it could be completely innocent. I think we should try to knock it out first before we do anything else, came, predictably, from Cassie.

They were all listening to the moans and howls of fury that came from the people and the monster.

Cassie? That thing doesn't look all that innocent to me, commented Rachel.

They flew in a circle around the creature, and decided to land on one of the many roofs. Demorphing, they tried to come up with a battle plan.

"Tobias? You go for its eyes. Rachel, from the look of that thing, we are going to need something stronger than your bear or elephant. Go Hork-Bajir," Jake told her, and she nodded.

"Ax, try to acquire it while we have it distracted, then the rest of us can strike when it is in the trance."

"What are you going to morph?" asked Cassie, who was looking worried. She had an idea of what he was going to do.

Jake grimaced. The idea of what he was going to morph did not bring out any pleasant memories.

"I'm going Howler."

More sweat drops; but then they looked over at the rampaging beast beside them. They didn't think that he was doing overkill now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Their battle plan was simple. They would distract it, then kill it. Of course, there were several really big holes in that, like the fact that the National Guard was already out there, and was firing at it. The problem with that was, it only made the beast madder.

Ax was in his normal body, but on the roof of the building that the creature was clinging to. The floor beneath him rumbled and shook.

Are you sure that this is a good idea, Prince Jake? he asked, wondering if there was any chance that it would work at all. There was another deep growl, and the floor they were on splintered with hair fine cracks.

I believe that this is not the best plan you have ever come up with, Ax commented, feeling panic begin to well up in his guts, as the floor slowly started to cave in.

AHHH!

Both Ax and Jake started to fall, both screaming their heads off.

_Whoosh!_

Both of the falling heroes were suddenly both airborne.

Why aren't we falling anymore? asked a very confused Andalite.

The Howler and the Andalite saw that they were being carried, gripped roughly by the scruff of their necks by a pair of denim-covered arms. They both were able to use their inhuman builds to crane around and see the face of the person carrying them. He was concentrating on the ape, and not paying any attention to them.

He deposited them on a ledge. "Its tail is its weak point. You should try to cut it off," he said before taking off. 

There was the sound of gunfire, and a raucous bellow. The Animorphs could be seen fighting for their lives, and being flung about helplessly.

"Or," said the man, a strange look on his face. He took off.

Great, the flying dude takes off, and we get stuck playing gorillas in the mist! shouted Marco from across the street.

He was in gorilla morph; he had been getting bystanders out of the way because just about everybody else was out for the count.

Then, out of nowhere, the moon exploded.

There was no sound, at is happened in space, and the force of the blow sent all the fragments out, away from the Earth.

For a moment, no one knew what to think. Then, there was a loud wail from the beast, and the flying man could be seen diving down at the rapidly shrinking ape.

Okay, I would love to get a pass into Clue City sometime soon! shouted Ax, and even in the midst of their battle, all the Animorphs sweat dropped. It couldn't be helped.

Where the heck did you get something so corny! screamed back Marco.

More sweat drops.

Jake, Ax, Marco and Rachel were all watching the bad joke tableau; meanwhile, Cassie was shrieking, What the heck?!!

She had been watching the actual action, and had seen what the others had missed. The blue girl had been caught by the purple guy, who looked even more shocked than she felt, probably because the girl was stark naked. He flew off.

The rest of the Animorphs snapped their attention back to their friend, and saw what was happening. 

Tobias! After them! ordered Jake.

The bird-boy took off, but even he had trouble following them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks looked at the unconscious girl with a tail. For a moment he had thought that it was his mother, she looked so much like the elder woman. In fact, he could imagine that this girl was almost a reflection of his mother in her youth. Yet she had never had a tail.

What could it mean?

His mother had told him stories about how Gohan and his father had changed into the massive apes, but as far as he knew, he was the only one of his kind left. 

It hit him then; he wasn't in his own time. He had been about to return after the Cell games, and had boarded the Hope, and had exited that time. He had been traveling forward through time, and there had been a huge explosion. Trunks had suddenly emerged back into normal time, had seen some aliens fighting an oorazu. 

He knew what it was, and he could figure out what would happen if he allowed it to keep going. There was little chance that anything could take it, even a Super Saiyan would have trouble with it.

This was a little too much for him to absorb right then. Looking at the half-breed, he shook her gently. She was in the deep sleep that most oorazu would go into after their transformations, but he needed some information.

Blushing suddenly, Trunks also realized that she would need some clothing. Good thing he had taken her back to the Hope. He had some spare clothing with him.

He wasn't having any luck with shaking her. Searching the Hope, he found a capsule with a refrigerator and water in it. Popping it open, he dumped the water on her head.

Bra's eyes fluttered open. She inhaled at the wrong moment, and looked up to see a familiar face- but there was something weird about it. But, that didn't matter, as she responded with the traditional response of all little sisters…

"Trunks! What the hell are you doing! I told you that if you ever dumped cold water on me again, I would tell Dad!"

Trunks was take aback. She spoke to him like she knew him.

"Uh-"

"You stole my clothes! What kind of trick are you and Goten up to now?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"_Sure_ you don't, like the time that you put a frog in my lunch, and told Mom that you had no idea how it got in there!"

"I'm Mirai Trunks!"

"What???"

Bra stared, her mouth falling open. It stayed open so long that a fly buzzed in.

Coughing, she still stared, and she wondered if her face was as pale as-

There was no moon. 

Bra gaped at the sky, and she remembered the last thing that she had seen before going to sleep…

The full moon.

Tail, full moon- she knew what that meant.

"Oh my Kami, did I do what I think I did?"

Trunks nodded, a wry smile on his face.

Bra shook her head to clear it. She put out her hand.

"Hello, I'm your almost sister, Bra. I'm about eight years younger than you, my time."

"Uh, hi," Trunks answered, taking the offered hand. "You need to get dressed."

Bra squeaked, and dived for the clothes that Trunks offered. Trunks turned his back to her, and he heard the noise of frantic dressing. All that he had was his trademark black tank top and baggy pants, and he was wearing his only jacket.

Tobias had finally caught up with them, but had gotten confused because it was night. He had landed, and listened to their conversation.

"How did you get here?" brother and sister asked at the same time.

_Ah-ha, _Tobias thought, as he listened in. _So they know each other._

__Bra sighed. "I was warming up in the gravity room, when the gravity went up to 150 g's. I'm used to training in fifty; that's the highest father will let me use. I think it may have gotten higher, but there was no way to tell. I passed out, and the next thing I knew, I had woken up here, and I had re-grown my tail!"

"That's weird," said Trunks, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. His eyes narrowed, and Bra giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You look just like Dad!"

It was Trunk's turn to sigh.

"I had gotten into the Hope, and was going back to my time. There was an explosion or something, and my ship was thrown back into regular time. That was when I saw you."

Tobias, who had been listening, almost shouted. Their stories had been so strange that he didn't know what to think about them.

He realized that he had to get to the others, but then-

Both of the demi-Saiyans whipped their heads around, looking thoughtful.

"Do you-?" asked Bra. Trunks nodded. He fired a small beam of energy at the branch that Tobias was sitting on. Tobias shrieked, a hawk's war cry.

"A bird?"

Moving at super speed, Trunks had caught the red tailed hawk in his hands before he could react.

LET ME GO! he screamed, rage making him bate crazily.

Shocked, Trunks dropped him.

"A talking bird-"

Both of the Saiyans powered up. Seeing the two glowing warriors, Tobias thought about morphing, but he didn't have time.

He decided that now would be a good time to talk.

My name is Tobias, and I-

There was a loud crashing, and an elephant rushed into the clearing.

Rachel!

An owl swooped down after the behemoth, and an Andalite and a Howler following after that. Tobias switched his attention back to the two bright figures. What he saw disturbed him. 

Neither of them looked worried. It was then that a loud rumble got everyone's attention.

"I guess I'm still hungry," said Bra. Trunks grinned.

"I think that the elephant would make a nice snack. Right, sis?"

A gorilla appeared, and grabbed Bra from behind.

Marco was promptly thrown backwards.

Guys, I don't think that fighting them will do any good! shouted Tobias, trying to stop his friends' suicidal charge.

The owl dived at Bra, and was followed by the elephant.

I'll teach you to think about eating me, you blue haired freak! bellowed Rachel.

Jake opened his mouth to let out the horrific howl that was his trademark, but then Trunks shot into the air. Jake swiveled around, and tried to grab the Saiyan. The fight began.

It was over fairly quickly. For all that the Howler had been built to be the perfect hunter, it was nothing compared to the strength and speed of Trunks.

We surrender! shouted Tobias, trying to get his friends to stop their suicidal, not to mention stupid, charge.

_BANG!_

__Most of the Animorphs were now unconscious.

Uh, like I said, we surrender, he called out again, lamely.

He started to demorph. Maybe then they would stop beating the crap out of them.

Bra's stomach growled as she reluctantly stopped pounding on Rachel. She made a face.

"That was a nice little warm-up," mentioned Trunks, who wasn't even breathing hard. In fact, he looked bored.

Bra grinned.

Neither had noticed Tobias' morphing. It took a moment, but when they did, their mouths tried very hard to hit the ground.

Bra shut her mouth and brushed the grass stains away. "Uh-"

Trunks looked like he felt the same way.

"What are you?"

Tobias took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. It was kinda funny, how _weird_ this situation was. He had to stop the laughter that threatened to bubble up from inside him. If he started, he might not stop…

"My name is Tobias. These are my friends, the Animorphs…"

The others started to wake up as Tobias told their tale, and the two demi-Saiyans listened intently.

"What year is this?" asked Trunks.

Tobias told them.

"That doesn't make any sense," said Bra. "I haven't even heard of that dating system. I learned the Namek one, and it didn't sound even that weird!"

Aren't Nameks legends? asked Ax, who was looking at the two newcomers.

"No, they're humanoid, green skinned, and are asexual. Usually peaceful, but you don't want to get them angry. Their homeworld was destroyed buy Frieza before we were born," answered Trunks. He and the Andalite looked at each other.

"Does anyone know what it going on?" whined Rachel, who was rubbing her head.

I BELIEVE THAT I CAN ANSWER THAT, RACHEL.

Bra and Trunks looked at each other, and shook their heads.

"What in Kami-sama's name is that?" they said at the same time.

The Animorphs answered them grimly.

"That was the Ellimist."


End file.
